1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening device typically adapted to a steering handle to a top bridge.
2. Description of Background Art
A structure is known for fastening a steering handle through an elastic member to a top bridge. See for example, FIGS. 1 and 2 of Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 63-12037.
As illustrated in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 63-12037, a handle supporting structure includes an upper bracket (4) (this number in parentheses is the same as that shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 63-12037, and the same applies to the other numbers in parentheses), an inner sleeve (7) fitted through an elastic member (10) to the upper bracket (4), an inserted portion (6b1) inserted in the inner sleeve (7), a lower member (6b) provided at the upper end of the inserted portion (6b1), and an upper member (6a) for holding a steering handle (5) in cooperation with the lower member (6b).
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 63-12037, a front elevation of a motorcycle, the steering handle (5) is located in the vicinity of the upper bracket (4). In the case of a vehicle having a long wheel base such that a seat is largely spaced from the upper bracket (4), it is desirable to largely space the steering handle (5) upwardly from the upper bracket (4) for the purpose of providing an easy gripping of the steering handle (5) by an operator. However, in the case of applying this to the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 63-12037, a handle supporting portion becomes large in size and weight.
It is therefore desired to largely space the steering handle (5) from the upper bracket (4) without changing a basic structure and enlarging the handle supporting portion.